When Sound Vanishes
by NJ7009
Summary: A short little fic about Yuuki and depression. One Shot.


**Summary: A short little fic about Yuuki and depression. One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Breakers or any of its plot lines etc**

Sound.

What a weird thing.

Sound.

It could be made from anything... a computer, footsteps; even one who is near silent emits sound. Yuuki knows this most of all. After all, sound is his ability. He can hear every single sound in the area around him and beyond including the pleasant sounds like someone laughing or crying with joy to the most sad, like someone mourning over a death or crying out in agony.

The problem was that there were more unpleasant sounds in the world than happy ones.

Everyday, Yuuki could sense the amount of joy seeping through the sound waves that reached his highly sensitive ears was lessening and depression was taking its place.

Depression.

That was something Yuuki found odd.

Depression is similar to sound in the boy's opinion, like how both can be felt when strong enough and both have a way of changing someones emotion. There was also a story to how the person gained depression like how a certain sound came to be. For example. the story to the sound of a footstep is that someone walks down the street and their feet creates noise when hitting the concrete. While a depression story may include the loss of a loved one.

Both things, sound and depression, are so different. Yet, they're linked.

So, if Yuuki's ability was sound, shouldn't depression spark within his mind also? Especially with all the depression slipping into his ears through sound waves?

The answer is yes. Yuuki's depressed and it isn't lessening.

That is why the fifteen year old boy was now holding a knife at his chest.

The blade of the knife twinkled mystically beneath the moonlight as Yuuki continued to press the blade against his chest. Long trails of blood were now dripping down his chest beneath the pressure but the cut was only small... it wouldn't kill him like he so badly wanted.

He wanted to die.

Before now, Yuuki wasn't able to bring himself to thrust the knife against his heart due to fear of the pain and how his friends would react if they heard the news of his death. However, now he was ready. Ready to die. He had left a note on his bed to tell the other Code:Breakers they would have to find another Code 03 and that they would never see him again. He had also added that, besides Makoto, they were the only people he cared for and he was happy to consider them his friends.

He was ready. No holding back now.

Steadying the blade, clasped two hands firmly around the handle and gripped it tight. He brought it away from him, stared at the knife calmly... when he suddenly hesitated.

Was he ready to die? Shouldn't he at least tell his friends he felt depressed before going off and committing suicide? Once he was dead there was no going back. No second chances. However, though he could find a few reasons for not dying, he knew that if he tried to live another day, he would be back on this rooftop tomorrow night in the same position as he is now and with the same knife pressed against his chest.

It was pointless trying to live when he knew his purpose for living was gone. His purpose for living? To protect Makoto... Makoto had died in hospital five months ago.

Yuuki hadn't told anyone about it yet (though he had mentioned it in the letter to his friends) which they would probably read long after his body had gone cold.

His friend was dead... his best friend... life without him, despite him being in a coma, suddenly felt pointless. Like there was no reason to keep going. All this time Yuuki had tried to save Makoto but he had failed. Never before had the depression that lingered in the sound waves been so easy to notice and this lingering soon became what created the sound waves. All Yuuki heard these days was cries of pain and anguish and this slowly was making his own depression worse. He could barely cope.

That is why he had to die. To end this suffering.

Steadying the blade again, Yuuki shut his eyes tight as he prepared to end his life...

Yuuki's eyes flashed open when the knife hit his rib cage and he made a choked scream as he pressed the knife further. The pain was horrendous but this pain didn't scare him at all. He had long-awaited death. So, he pressed the knife further through his chest until it pierced his heart. When the blade had done its damage to the organ, Yuuki thrust the bloody knife out of him and threw it on the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

The boy was in a lot of pain but he felt as if the world had been taken off his shoulders. He felt free. The depression was gone. He was finally happy.

Yuuki smiled weakly as blood spluttered from his chest and he rested his head side-ways on the ground. He knew his time was running out as he felt his vision begin to blur more and more until everything became black.

His hearing went on for a little longer though and while he was reliving memories from his past, a voice sounded in the distance. "Yuuki!"

The voice belonged to Ogami.

However, Yuuki couldn't reply. He was already gone.


End file.
